MulteFire is a newly defined uplink transmission method based on a Licensed-Assisted Access (LAA) downlink transmission method in R13 of a Long Term Evolution (LTE), and the MulteFire may independently work in unlicensed frequency bands based on the LTE (i.e., stand-along LTE-U). The MulteFire may support two network access modes (also known as network services) which are a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) access mode and a Neutral Host Network (NHN) access mode. Of course, the MulteFire may also simultaneously support the two network access modes, i.e., a hybrid mode.